Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device capable of cutting off transmission of rotation force between a motor and a spool in a case in which the webbing is pulled in a driven state of the motor.
Related Art
In a mechanism for releasing overload of a webbing take-up device, a small diameter gear and a large diameter gear are respectively supported on a support shaft of a clutch housing. The large diameter gear may move slightly in the axial direction with respect to the small diameter gear (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-88469).